


What Do You Do When Your Good Isn't Good Enough?

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	What Do You Do When Your Good Isn't Good Enough?

Sometimes, Lissa didn’t always think in the long term about some of the decisions she made. Sometimes, she made the decision and let the cards fall as they may after she’s done what she thinks needs to be done. Like this thing with Dimitri.

Lissa knew that he was threatening Rose and she knew that what was happening was tearing Rose apart. Again.

Lissa had decided that Rose had been through enough and so she arranged a visit to Lehigh College for her birthday. She knew that Rose wouldn’t be able to leave campus with her and that was best for what she was doing. She had a secret weapon during that trip that only Christian knew about.

However, when Dimitri attacked their party leaving dinner, Lissa wondered if she was going to be able to ever make her _good_ into _good enough_ ; for Rose and the guardians who had died protecting her.


End file.
